借种
by FreewayK
Summary: 观音庙三年后，蓝家变天背景。蓝忘机受人毒害患上弱精症（仅影响精子活性不涉及其他），蓝家守旧派长老急于嫡系后代，于是设计魏无羡借种蓝曦臣。蓝曦臣本对魏无羡无任何非分之想，经历一番周折后，竟逐渐对其产生感情。
1. 1

一

魏无羡必须怀孕，这是蓝氏内部讨论的结果。这一场会谈较为特殊，席上大多为年长一辈，包括蓝氏宗主在内的两位公子并不在场。除此之外，常年主事的蓝启仁也不在，他不久前去往西蕃采取并培育仙树种子，此行少说一载，同时带走了近百名修士。

魏无羡同蓝忘机结成道侣已三载有余，二人也算得上夜夜辛勤耕耘，偏偏魏无羡的肚子半点动静都不见。屡屡家宴时，蓝家长辈盯着魏无羡的小腹欲言又止，毫不掩饰眼中的失望。此刻蓝忘机的脸色便会十分难看，魏无羡竭力哄上数日才会恢复如常。魏无羡自封"脸皮第一厚"，却也受不得自家蓝二哥哥面上难看。一来二去质疑到自己头上，便应下蓝家长辈为自己检查的要求。那名长辈查探花了整整一个时辰，结束后也不肯说出结果，只是令他去等。

听过决议内容，蓝曦臣竟嗤笑出声。不同于往日温和守礼，此刻面上一片冷意。

"亲兄弟反目也罢，你们这是要让忘机痛苦一世。"金光瑶去世多久，蓝曦臣便断断续续闭关了多久，常日不受光照，面色苍白刺目。

"身为蓝氏弟子，生来自当负重前行。更何况你身为蓝氏家主，如今整日闭关族中事务不闻不问也罢，为何还不肯成家？难道你真的想看到蓝氏覆灭，百年基业毁于一旦吗！"

蓝曦臣剑眉狠狠一拧，怒道："尔等出此下作之策，才当真是辱我蓝氏清名，使列祖列宗蒙羞。"

见蓝曦臣不肯退让，那名蓝氏长辈突然变了神情，和气地应了几声便起身辞去。

魏无羡在云深不知处最多跳脱了些，已和那些乡间谣传挂不上边，就连蓝家小辈都不畏他，反而乐意与他亲近。但夷陵老祖的能耐有目共睹，对付起来不会比蓝曦臣轻松。不过他对蓝忘机感情至深，便有了软肋。只要对他的天乾不懈为难，迟早会产生动摇。

外界编尽魏无羡的瞎话，有一点是不敢否认的。这位夷陵老祖和含光君结为道侣后，感情不比传奇画本中差。结亲三年仍新婚燕尔般出双入对，不少玄门中人暗里艳羡。

叱诧风云的夷陵老祖在他的道侣面前竟真正像了个坤泽的模样，亲历过血洗不夜天的修士窥见依偎他依偎在含光君怀中撒娇打滚，还以为自己光天化日见了鬼。

近一月蓝忘机明里暗里受苛责不断，那些魏无羡面生的蓝家长辈时而痛心疾首时而大发雷霆，就连讲学都要进去打断，使含光君在小辈面前难堪。更甚者，不知何人放出蓝忘机不举的恶俗传言，一时间引天下人津津乐道。

蓝忘机面上看不出喜怒，魏无羡却为此郁郁寡欢。但凡与蓝忘机有关的事，魏无羡总会多自我检讨一些。结合前些日子蓝家的检查，便怀疑是自己的身体累对方受此恶名。蓝忘机看出他心事重重，反过来将人揽住略显笨拙地哄。魏无羡在散着檀香气的胸膛蹭来蹭去，心中更不是滋味。正当他胡思乱想正盛，一位名为蓝辙的平辈前来说明先前的长老议定。

魏无羡近日精神不振，却也不会因此受人拿捏。听了蓝辙一番话后，他仰面大笑了一阵，自顾自走到门前开门送客。

"请。"魏无羡仍是笑着，但眼中并无笑意，反而带了几分阴森。

"魏无羡你——"

"这位仙友，你在这赖着不走若是给含光君见了，定要罚我个好歹，还是请吧。"魏无羡敛起戾气，俏皮地眨了眨眼。

那名叫蓝辙的气得满脸通红，连鞋都忘了穿便摔门而去。赶走不速之客，魏无羡反觉心情舒畅了不少，又和蓝忘机过上了日夜缠绵没羞没臊的日子。

一计不成又生一计，蓝家长辈以调理身体为由，趁蓝忘机讲学时往静室送去熬好的汤药。送药的家仆未曾与魏无羡打过照面，眼中闪着不明意蕴。

魏无羡对药理不算擅长，方才人来送药时，他装作一切如常，实际内心敲起了警钟。据说多种上好仙药熬制成的汤药尽数成为门前花草的养料。

"这药当真会有效用？"几名蓝家长辈和那位叫蓝辙的围坐一桌。

"滋补身体，自然有效。"蓝辙笑道。

几位长辈正要发难，蓝辙又补了一句："药不过是幌子，只是为了让他对香炉里新换的熏香放松警惕罢了。"

第一回行动是在一个夜晚。许是熏香的缘故，魏无羡没有睡在蓝忘机的怀中，而是侧身瘫倒在床榻上。蓝辙和几个修士将魏无羡抱起，正打算离开。本应不省人事的蓝忘机本能朝身边摸索过去，俊美睡脸似乎透出隐隐约约的委屈。

几名修士吓出一身冷汗，见蓝忘机不再有动静，轻手轻脚将魏无羡抱至隔间。蓝辙守在门口，由其余修士动手。除去亵裤后，几人不约而同咽了咽口水。魏无羡的臀部浑圆挺翘，扒开臀瓣藏在其中的小穴色泽竟如初春桃粉一般。一名修士捏着一根芦苇杆伸进去戳弄了几次，固定在生殖腔口。

受异物入侵，昏迷中的坤泽难受地哼了几声，听得几名修士喉咙发干。一时气氛有些尴尬，蓝辙回过头来狠狠地瞪了几人，这才收起心思。一人从怀中摸出锦布包好的瓷瓶，将其中的白浊液体顺着空心苇茎流入魏无羡体内。几人瞧进得差不多，便除去芦苇，代之以稍粗一些的玉栓插入。负责动手的那人还握着玉器底端抽插了几下，引起几人一阵无声淫笑。魏无羡的身体在蓝忘机的开垦下极为敏感，玉栓插入不久肉壁便滴下情液将其包围，几人看得双眼发红，恨不能上前狠狠操弄一番。

待生殖腔大致闭合，浊液被缩进体内，一名修士恋恋不舍地抽出玉栓，清理一番后，抱回蓝忘机身边。

即使在睡梦中，蓝忘机占有欲不减，人才被放下便被牢牢箍进怀中。

蓝辙等人隔十日便会再次前来，一回众人在门外等含光君离开。只见屋内的蓝忘机一扫平日清冷，注视魏无羡的目光格外柔和。他为昏睡的人掖好被角，又在其额角印下一吻才起身出门。有位初次前来的修士察觉到蓝忘机的目光，渐觉心中不忍，可是又无法反抗蓝辙与他背后的尊长们，心中暗自为这对眷侣哀叹。

两月过去，魏无羡的脉象仍无丝毫动静，长老们坐不住了，对蓝辙催得更紧了些。

家仆将长老的信交给蓝辙后带上了门，室内渐归黑暗，最后一道光亮打在桌案上的一朵金星雪浪之上。蓝辙握着一张以血绘制而成的符咒，笑得阴气森森。

魏无羡感到自己正被什么人扛着走，臂弯之间的触感，绝不是他的道侣。他尝试着挣扎，全身上下半点力气都使不出，连眼皮也沉重得张不开。被扔在地毯上后，许久无人问津。待终于能张开眼，却发现这间屋子的布置有些熟悉。

"魏公子，你怎么来了。"蓝曦臣不知何时回到房内，居高临下望着地上的人，笑中带着一丝玩味。

魏无羡表情变得有些古怪，道："这便要问兄长您了。"一句话格外重咬兄长二字。

"魏——"蓝曦臣作了一个齿音的口型并未发出声响，顿了一顿又道，"魏公子，莫非你是与忘机吵架了？"

魏无羡挑眉道："是啊，我们都几天没说话了，兄长你亲自去劝都没用。"

蓝曦臣仍是笑着，可那笑容与往常颇为不同，似乎隐约带着一丝轻浮。说道："这就是魏公子的不对了，夫妻床头吵架床尾和，忘机又怎会真生你的气。"

魏无羡自嘲般冷笑一声，眼神变得锋利了许多，压低声音道："说，你是谁！"

"魏公子你真会说笑，怎么连我都不认得了。"蓝曦臣仍一副笑吟吟的模样，俊美无比，但魏无羡此刻只觉碍眼。

"别魏公子魏公子了，现在的泽芜君根本不是这样唤我。而且，我和蓝湛从不吵架。"魏无羡道。

蓝曦臣的笑容出现一丝裂痕，便转移话头道："你躺在地上做甚，莫非是摔坏了脑袋开始说胡话了？"

魏无羡没有力气起身，只要瞪着对方低吼道："你是谁，竟敢向蓝氏家主下手。"

那人夸张大笑起来，属于蓝曦臣的面孔看起来有些扭曲。

"果然还是瞒不过你啊，夷陵老祖。"那人换了一副神态，盘腿坐在魏无羡跟前，"我是谁不重要，重要是是这身体是蓝曦臣的。"

"你有何企图？"魏无羡没来由地感到一阵无形压迫，眼前的人眼中的那种深切渴望，与百家觊觎阴虎符时如出一辙。

"企图不敢当，"那人食指指向他，"我要的是你。"

魏无羡又接连讥讽那人几段，以求争取时间恢复行动力。然而药效比他想象中顽固许多，即便开口讲话畅通无阻，身上仍半点力都使不出。

"别等了，"那人拾起桌上的纸扇掩面一笑，"这药劲没有七八个时辰是过不去的。"说罢合起纸扇，挑开了魏无羡的衣襟。

"时间有限，有什么话可以完事以后慢慢说。"侵占蓝曦臣灵识的人将一块绢帕塞入魏无羡口中，很快将其剥得精光。

魏无羡怎也没想到会有这么一出，后知后觉的大喊大叫尽数被闷在帕中。他欲挣扎却动弹不得，眼睁睁看着那人解放出尺寸不输蓝忘机的巨物，抵上自己的穴口。

前晚刚被开拓过的后穴柔软无比，没费多少力气便尽数吃下。侵占他人躯壳的暴徒发出高叹一声，道："没想到蓝曦臣的身体这么敏感……我想起来了，他还是个处呢，恭喜你了夷陵老祖。"

被彻底入侵后，魏无羡的脸色一片灰败，双目不剩半点神采，亦不再发出任何声音。那人抽插起来用了十成十的力，魏无羡的身体随之上下耸动。他插了一会便停了下来，将魏无羡翻转至背后，调整角度挤进生殖腔。

魏无羡小脸皱了一瞬，随即恢复平静，白皙的背脊蹭得有些发红，一滴泪悄悄融进地毯中。

"夷陵老祖，有缘再见。"

完成内部射精后，生殖腔自动闭合。夺舍者丢下这样一句话，便将身体还归原主。

蓝曦臣本尊恢复意识后，直直盯着眼前的画面半晌没有动作。过了一会，魏无羡意识到方才的侵略者已恢复意识，只好咬牙振作。正想说些什么，突然看到对方口吐鲜血昏迷倒地。

蓝曦臣何等无辜，魏无羡清楚他心里不会比自己更好受，因此并不迁怒于他。这会动弹不得，嘴里又塞着东西，无法上前查看，只能干着急。

晚膳时，蓝忘机到处找不着人，以为魏无羡又在玩捉迷藏，无奈轻笑一声，出门去寻。途中遇见正在说笑的小辈们，蓝景仪正倒在行走，险些撞上。回头一望是含光君，吓得魂飞魄散。蓝忘机专注于寻人，此刻对小辈们的举止不甚在意，问："可曾见过魏婴？"

蓝景仪想着倒立抄家规的辛苦，也不答话，蓝思追便代他答道："今日未曾见过。"

蓝忘机面上仍波澜不惊，眼中却隐现失落。

蓝思追瞧着含光君的脸色，又道："含光君可否去后山寻过，魏前辈先前提到想去后山……喂兔子。"蓝思追将打山鸡三字咽回腹中。

蓝忘机微微点头，向后山而行。途中经过寒室，见门户紧闭本不欲扰兄长清净，没来缘由觉得进去一问也无伤大雅，便轻叩竹门。

"兄长，可曾见过魏婴？"


	2. 3

三

一日难得有精神，魏无羡避开人群漫游不知不觉到了后山。他原本的信香属纯正又素雅的花香调，被献舍后改了容貌，只有信香随了前身。孕期以来，他的信香逐渐掺入浓郁果香。本人嫌弃得很，觉得过于甜腻了，不过这些小兔子看起来很喜欢，纷纷朝他身边挤。为了抢占最好的位置，雪白的小团子一个挨着一个，分不清头和身子。忽然，他听到一阵尖锐的叫声，这还是头一回听到兔子叫。循声过去，只见一只雄兔压在雌兔背上，雌兔尖叫着两条后腿乱蹬。

"你这小兔子。"魏无羡将雄兔揪着背脊移开，抱起雌兔放在怀中轻抚。雌兔左右望了望，缩在怀抱中拱了拱，眯着眼看起来惬意的很。

"还真是不知愁。"魏无羡无奈笑了笑，裹紧斗篷将小兔子纳入绸布拢起的阴影中。

半月过去，害喜非但未减轻反而变本加厉。魏无羡几乎吃不进什么东西，有时饮水也会呕个不停。他瘦得厉害，缩在松松垮垮的中衣里，似乎一阵风便能带走。因整日反胃，一对圆润大眼湿漉漉的，微微上翘的睫毛扑闪不停似乎能甩出泪来。蓝忘机愁眉不展，他换过无数药方，土法子也试了不少，无法起效不说，苦药反而使病情加重。他甚至有些手足无措，将单薄的身子揉进怀中连声叹气。

"蓝湛你看看你，这么俊一张脸总皱眉做甚，小心本老祖见美人色衰便始乱终弃。"魏无羡缩在人怀里也不老实，摸摸这又抓抓那，还伸舌勾勒对方的侧颈。

"魏婴，"蓝忘机将小脑瓜捉住亲了一口，"别闹了。"

"二哥哥，你不就是喜欢我这副闹腾的样子吗。"魏无羡攀着自家天乾的脖颈，腿使不上力腰也塌着偏是不肯松手。正要进一步亲近，却被轻轻推拒。

"蓝湛？"魏无羡近来气血两亏，声音又细又软，撩得天乾浑身燥热。

"你……"蓝忘机望了一眼坤泽的小腹，"不可行房。"

魏无羡毫不掩饰的欲求目光打在自家道侣身上，好似一道无形小舌舐遍全身。

"魏婴！"蓝忘机咬牙道。

"如何，我什么都不做看看也不成了？含光君修为高深莫测，连打量都受不住，还是快快从了——"唇齿相缠，未待道出的俏皮话融入缱绻之中。

一吻毕，魏无羡倒在天乾怀中喘息不已。檀香较方才更加浓郁了些，他埋在对方肩头深深吸了几口，顿觉乏意扫去几分。魏无羡眼珠一转，不知想到什么面上尽是掩不住的笑意。他扭着身子挤到天乾双腿间，作势便要解去腰带。

"魏婴，不可。"蓝忘机有些慌神，正欲去拦，却因情燃动作迟缓了些，被人熟练地除去裤子，半挺性器一览无余。许是过于白皙，他的性器颜色较浅。魏无羡将沉甸甸的柱体握住，掌心甚至无法全然承接。

"蓝湛，你这尺寸有够可怕。"魏无羡鲜少有这般细细把玩的机会，他们的性事往往来的迅猛又激烈。"能把它全部吃下的我，是不是也很厉害？"

魏无羡本以为会听到一句"不知羞"，没想到对方耳根愈发鲜红，轻轻应了一声。

"魏婴，别——"阳物突然被温热的口腔包裹，蓝忘机倒吸了一口冷气。

才顺了几个来回那阳根便胀大不少，魏无羡口里塞不下，手便在根部伺候。二人以此法交欢的经历寥寥无几，动作显得有些笨拙。魏无羡竭力收起牙齿，吞吐同时舌头不忘舔弄。享用上品美味般吮得极为响亮，喘歇的空子还冲对方咂咂嘴。

蓝忘机许久未曾舒解，身体异常敏感，此刻目光迷离俨然已陷入情欲之中。魏无羡望见这副难得的光景，心中快意陡生。往常二人云雨之时，神识恍惚欲仙欲死的总是他。今日小小一番伺候便换得如此美景，怎叫人不欢喜。魏无羡弓下身子，稍稍放缓了节奏。浅浅含着前端又吐出，湿漉漉的眼望了天乾一会，不深不浅地吻了上去。

"蓝二哥哥，自己的味道怎么样啊？"魏无羡眨眨眼，一副犯禁时的顽劣模样。

"魏婴！"蓝忘机稍提升了音量，单看这副模样对他不甚了解的人无疑会吓退三尺。不过他清楚得很，他的那位道侣只是羞了。

再度被包裹时，蓝忘机情难自禁地抚上坤泽的发顶。灭顶的快感冲击着他的神志，手上的动作不由重了一些。忽然，魏无羡猛然推开他，奔至外间呕个不停。方才，蓝忘机力道掌控不够得当，巨物将对方的小舌顶了个生猛。魏无羡的姿势本就拉伸到肠胃，当晚又未曾吐过，这便一发不可收拾。

胃中清空后，魏无羡回身一看，蓝忘机站在三步远处，神情凝重。匆忙披上的短衫堪堪遮住肩背，性器仍抖擞耸立。魏无羡略微心虚地盯了一会，竟掩面笑了起来。

蓝忘机神色一变，罕见的有些手足无措。

"蓝湛，"魏无羡疾步上前，"你听我说，刚刚不是因为那种事。"

蓝忘机任对方拖拽，垂眸不语。

"辣菜和天子笑，我现在见了都想反胃。但是蓝二哥哥的好东西，我这辈子都吃不够了，上面下面都要吃。"魏无羡一手揽着对方，另一手伸向巨物来回套弄。

"不知羞。"蓝忘机将坤泽拉入怀中，狠狠亲了一口。

孕事已逾三月，魏无羡仍吐得厉害。一日蓝忘机正讲学，魏无羡在房中憋得发闷，便打算去讲堂捣乱。先前他突然出现在一众学子之后，小辈皆一脸欢喜，只有座上先生仍冷着脸。魏无羡不顾众人目光，自顾自在学生的位子上坐下，每到议论环节便踊跃发言，语中还暗搓搓撩拨。夜间回房后，蓝忘机将作妖的坤泽扒了裤子，捏着浑圆的小屁股又是拍又是操，直到人狠狠求饶才停下。

魏无羡绕了一条偏僻小路走得欢快，行至半路渐觉头昏眼花，步子重得抬不起来。他扶着树干歇了一会，才一弯腰又呕个不停。如此一番折腾，连站立的力气都不剩。扶着的手逐渐下滑，蜷缩着晕厥过去。

不知过了多久，半梦半醒之间魏无羡看到一个白色身影，微弱唤了一声。

"蓝湛……"

来人未做任何反应，俯睨片刻缓缓在他跟签蹲下，阴影罩在了昏迷的人身上。

来人见魏无羡颤着睫毛有醒来的先兆，竟一把抓起他的头发朝树上撞去。

魏无羡闷哼一声，闭着目仍觉眼前星星点点。

那人跨过细腰屈膝支在两旁，浊气喷到地上的人面庞边。他安静注视了一会，一个巴掌甩了过去，捏着嗓子骂道："你这臭婊子，不要脸的贱人，和你那姘头一般恶心！"骂完又甩了一掌过去，"你死也不死得干净点，仙门百家被你祸害了遍，还以为自己能过上好日子，做梦！你这种人就该投到窑子里，千人上万人骑。"他不停地骂着，断断续续又甩了几个耳光过去，仍不觉解恨。他将对方翻转至背后，在本属蓝忘机的雪白外衣上留下几个刺目脚印。踩得不算重，不为伤人只为将其践踏的快意。

蓝忘机讲学归来，静室里不见人影，顿时慌了神。

"什么人在疾行？"蓝氏弟子惊讶地看着不远处高大的身影。

"那是，那是……含光君？"蓝景仪目瞪口呆，好歹声音放低了些，只有一旁同样意识到这一点的蓝思追能够听到。

"难道是魏前辈出事了？"蓝思追皱着眉，不假思索道。

"思追，我们去帮忙。"蓝景仪正打算跟去，被身后的人一把拉住。

"景仪，我觉得含光君并不想我们帮忙。"蓝思追的声音有些发闷。

蓝忘机行得匆忙，未注意到一位擦肩而过的人。那人浑身戾气，与他大致印象中全然相反。待寻到衣衫凌乱瘫倒在树下的人时，几乎气息停滞。他永生也忘不了那日寒室内看见的场景，那个他护在心尖上的人双眼紧闭躺倒在地，腿间血污交错，胸膛几乎不见起伏。魏无羡遭梦魇纠缠，他又何尝不是。他捣着胸口颤了一会，抱起地上的坤泽避开人群回了静室。

回到卧房后，蓝忘机替床上昏迷的人除去衣物，见外套上几个狰狞脚印，心中翻搅不已。除去亵裤后，他颤着手探到腿间，触及之处并无异常，才算小小松了一口气。

上过药后，蓝忘机坐在榻边定定望着他的坤泽，目光极尽哀伤。静静望了一会，忽然起身将床上的人扶起，避过伤口锁入怀中。他不断收紧手臂，仿佛松开须臾怀里的人便会消失不见。

"蓝湛，我透不过气了。"听到怀里的声音，蓝忘机慌忙将其捞起靠在肩头。

魏无羡捧着自家天乾那张俊脸，吧唧亲了一口。随后环着对方的腰将身子在榻上铺平，两脚乱蹬。

"魏婴。"蓝忘机唤了一声。

"嘘，我游水呢。"魏无羡食指抵在唇上故作严肃，煞有其事地挥动被子充作波涛。

蓝忘机微微一叹，上前将其细白两腿收拢一块，与他并排躺倒。

"魏婴，是谁？"

"魏婴还能是谁，你夫君呗。"魏无羡兴高采烈答道。

蓝忘机挑眉，神情似乎在问"谁是夫君"。魏无羡心虚地望了对方一会，道："好哥哥我错了，你是夫君还不行吗，你是夫君。"

"我本就是。"蓝忘机一本正经答道。

魏无羡心里乐开了花，忍笑道："好好好，你是。"

"魏婴，"片刻后，蓝忘机神情肃穆了几分，"莫要岔开此事，告诉我是谁。"

"什么谁不谁的，我自己没看好路撞晕在树上了，就像那次小苹果偷喝酒一样。"魏无羡面上嬉笑，眼神与蓝忘机对上后有些躲闪。

"魏婴，"蓝忘机的声音带上一丝乞求之意，"告诉我实情。"

"这不是告诉你了吗。"魏无羡悄悄观察对方的脸色，心中一阵泛苦。他清楚自己在不夜天犯下的业，在蓝家结仇也在所难免，想要报复一番更是人之常情。他的身体并无大碍，告知蓝湛只会使其徒增烦恼。

那之后蓝忘机闹了几天只有魏无羡才能瞧出的别扭，他也很自己无法护其周全。魏无羡急在心里又没什么好法子，又是哄逗又是晓之以理。奈何蓝忘机这一回执拗得很，偏要寻出那个作恶的人来。

又过半月，魏无羡呕吐的症状缓和了一些，偶尔能喝光一整碗粥。蓝忘机喜不形于色，变着法地烧制各异菜肴，魏无羡这才不像先前那般瘦骨嶙峋。

然而好景不长，一日魏无羡照看兔子时不知受何人冲撞，落入河中。呛了几口水，上岸后信誓旦旦与蓝湛讲起儿时游水如何恣意。可没过多久，魏无羡受风寒入肺，烧得昏睡不醒。


	3. 6

六

"蓝湛，先放我下来。"这个怀抱较比往常过于紧箍，腹中的胎儿似乎感到压迫而胡乱翻动。魏无小幅挣扎了一阵不见回应，只好任其如此穿过大半个云深不知处。此时尚早，一路不见什么人。魏无羡昏昏欲睡间，似乎看到沾染晨露的龙胆花。恍然已进入室内，蓝忘机将他有身子的道侣随手弃于榻上，对方笨拙地护着腹部，而他只是无动于衷地旁观。

魏无羡蹙着眉抬起头来，他的天乾此刻逆光而立，一贯清冷的脸上似乎染上了几分邪气。往日的蓝忘机单凭目光便可窥出凛然正气，而此刻的眼眸却一片黯淡浑浊。他狠狠攥紧拳头，胸中气血翻涌，却在对方开口的一瞬冷静了下来。

"魏无羡。"天乾一侧嘴角上扬，神情中尽是得意。

如此陌生的称呼魏无羡视若罔闻，反扁嘴嘟哝道："二哥哥怎么才回来，可叫我好想。"

天乾的表情变得有些古怪，他毫不掩饰地打量着眼前的人，警惕中似乎还透着莫名期许。

见对方迟迟未动作，魏无羡不顾小腿疼痛下了地，踮脚一吻。

"二哥哥，怎么都不理我，是不是你的羡羡做错事了？"说罢拉住对方的手臂轻晃，并低头摆出一副极无辜的模样。

蓝忘机抬起头来正视对方，藏不住地惊艳，片刻后又似想起什么，偏头不看。

"蓝二哥哥！"魏无羡两手捧着面前的白皙脸颊，"不许转头。"语毕，他抓着自家天乾左右瞧，突然发现其两腕均有淤伤。

魏无羡将带着伤的手腕举至嘴边轻啄一口，道："亲亲就不疼了。"

蓝忘机倒吸一口冷气，满脸嫌恶地抽回手腕。他仍是不语，神情凝重双眉偶有跳动，似乎内心在进行天人交战。

蓝忘机背过身后，魏无羡脸上笑意尽数收敛，取而代之的是冰冷杀气，不过只一瞬便回复前状。

"来这边，我给你上药。"魏无羡再度黏了过去，将对方的胳膊贴在胸口朝床榻的方向拖曳。蓝忘机面露不满却未加抵抗，任由二人一齐躺倒。

魏无羡自小受伤不断，上药手法称得上娴熟。涂过药后，他眼珠一转坏笑起来，沾着药膏的手指滑入蓝忘机的衣襟半寸，凑至对方耳边以撩人气音说道："二哥哥，你就不想我吗？"

若在往日，一见此景蓝忘机定然将不知死活的坤泽压在身下好生疼爱。但他此时僵在了远处，如临大敌，并不同于忌惮孕事的模样。

"二哥哥这是嫌我丑了吗，"魏无羡垂下头，眼中现出点点泪光。

蓝忘机起先露出鄙夷神情，但没过多久，他忽然咬牙按住心口，再度抬起头脸上写满了不可思议。

魏无羡咽下口中血腥，换上一张笑脸，道："过来让我瞧瞧，还有没有别处受伤。"

天乾受蛊惑一般向对方靠近，任由其褪去外衫。抹额滑落衣带松散，中衣堪堪挂在肩头，就在风景尽泄的前一刻，蓝忘机目光发狠，使力推开了魏无羡，眼中满是警惕。

"蓝湛……"魏无羡几乎当即确认背后便是猫腻所在之处，于是佯装失落，抱着紫红小腿缩在墙角。

"你——"蓝忘机按住自己的手，冷汗直滴，挣扎许久终抵不过本能，气急败坏上前查看。谁知他满心忧虑，那魏无羡竟笑盈盈的，一副诡计得逞的模样。

"耍我很好玩吗？"蓝忘机抓住对方的衣襟，低吼道。

怒气使蓝忘机的耳廓染上微红，本是能够使蓝家小辈噤若寒蝉的表情，在魏无羡眼中却有几分少年时期的可爱。

"别走，"见其转身向外，魏无羡紧忙跟上，打赤着脚抱住了白衣人，"我保证不再乱动了。"

蓝忘机在床沿坐下，余光不曾离开身旁的坤泽。魏无羡尚算信守承诺，未再进行任何触碰，不过这并不意味着他会安分下来。

"好热，"魏无羡随手一扯中衣大敞，露出光洁胸膛，"二哥哥，你热不热？"

"不热。"蓝忘机冷冷答道。

"那你脸红什么？"魏无羡贴近几分，食指在对方脸颊上轻轻一刮。

蓝忘机本能贴上脸颊，然而掌心并未传来异样温度，正打算发难，眼前的画面令他缄言。

"蓝湛……"魏无羡上衣好好穿着，下身却已空无一物，两条长腿悬在床边悠荡，小腿处淤青肿胀不掩其纤细。他将褪下的亵裤抛至一旁，似笑非笑地望着对方。

蓝忘机喉结滚动，方才不觉有甚，一旦意识到坤泽那宽松中衣下再无遮挡，便觉浑身燥热难当。

魏无羡躺倒在床，两腿支起朝着蓝忘机的方向缓缓分开。

"蓝二哥哥，天天。"魏无羡俏皮地眨了眨眼，然而蓝忘机闻言一愣，似乎并未会意。

魏无羡轻笑，引导天乾的手指触碰自己的后穴。粉嫩小孔浸饱了情液，格外软嫩柔滑。蓝忘机浑身战栗，随着坤泽的引导一步步探寻。

几月未曾有过亲密之事，只进入一个指节，肉壁便紧紧缠了上来。蓝忘机手腕直颤，咬着牙向内挤。触到某一点时，魏无羡低低呻吟，不知是不适还是舒爽。蓝忘机悄悄观察对方的神色，手指机械抽动，竟半点没了情事的意味。

"蓝二哥哥，夫君，"魏无羡有些无奈，凑到对方耳边轻声道，"干我。"

蓝忘机双目赤红，接下腰带，释放出巨物的一瞬，气氛突然变了完全。他死死盯着自己的阳根，仿佛那是什么可怖物什。

"蓝湛，你怎么了？"魏无羡问得关切，看起来却好似一副看戏的模样。

蓝忘机冷汗直流，竟抓起外衣夺门而逃。

对方走后，魏无羡再不掩饰浑身杀意。一群卑鄙之徒，暗算蓝曦臣在先，这次竟敢打蓝忘机的主意，他生生攥碎了手中的茶杯。冒犯他也就算了，既然这群贼人长了一副狗胆子敢动蓝湛，定要让他们好生领教惹恼夷陵老祖的下场。

魏无羡整理衣衫想要离开这间屋子，刚一出门，他发觉院四周束起坚实结界。他试了几个破阵的法子，结界纹丝未动。

"蓝湛，思追他们，还有……兄长，我不能待在这。"魏无羡贸然敲打结界，被灵壁震得后退数步，险些跌倒。

魏无羡拖着步子回到屋内，席地而坐，直至入夜，不吃不喝也不睡，只是坐着。似乎感到母体养分不足，胎儿在胚宫中不安分地扭动。

"你说，我该怎么办？"望着腹部的隆起，魏无羡看起来柔和了许多，日子总是要过，该救的人也必须要救。

隔了一日，"蓝忘机"再次来访，带来了不少日常用品。魏无羡一切如常地同他嬉笑撒娇，对方不肯行房事，他便挺着肚子照顾对方起居，这些事平时都是蓝忘机在做。一切只为迫其放松警惕。。

"蓝二哥哥，来洗脸。"魏无羡按住对方伸入铜盆的手，亲自投了帕子为他擦拭。

蓝忘机望了他一眼，无声叹息。

"二哥哥，怎么愁眉苦脸的，是不是想我想的？"魏无羡一直挂着笑，无论对方什么脸色只管一个劲朝人身上腻。

当夜，蓝忘机照例离开，却被一把拉住了手。回头一看，只见魏无羡殷红着眼角，小声啜泣迟迟不肯讲话。此番望去惹人怜以外更添几分媚态。

自此蓝忘机每次前来都会留宿，只是无论性器如何铁硬都不肯碰嘴边的坤泽。

魏无羡随蓝忘机定居蓝家以来，闲暇时间常研习旧道。有先前香炉启发，现阶段共情可使用在活人身上，窥探他人梦境。

蓝忘机在他的坤泽身边不自觉身心放松，睡得很沉。发动术法后，魏无羡张开眼已坠入梦境之中。首先看到的是一间密室，中央锁着一位身形颀长的男子，一身白衣，看着像蓝家人，只是看不清面目。画面一转，场景变为一间会客室，看其陈列应是哪个世家。魏无羡觉得这场景有些熟悉，却想不起在哪里见过。一名修士正在同这个夺舍者对话，这修士一看便知修为不俗，只是他近年随蓝忘机出席过不少清谈会和世家家宴，从未见过这等人物。修士道："此法别于寻常夺舍，名为噬魂术。入舍后暂与原主共存，原主可感可闻，但无法同你争夺支配大权……"中间的一段话没有在梦中出现，直到声音再度清晰，"噬魂少则几月，多则数年，功成后，原魂化作自身养料不复存在。"

一阵天旋地转后，眼前陷入一片漆黑，这也使声音清晰了许多。

"蓝家看似不可估量，实则隐患颇多。现蓝宗主不攻自破，夷陵老祖毕竟是个坤泽，只要抓住这一点，蓝氏有如囊中之物。"这个声音耳熟得很，但在共情影响下，魏无羡无论如何也想不出其主。

"请您明示。"魏无羡第一次清晰听到共情之人开口，竟不是蓝忘机的声音。

另一人笑道："一旦蓝忘机和魏无羡的关系出现裂缝，蓝家实力就会受到根本削弱。既是坤泽，夷陵老祖尚可留，待孩儿出世，我会亲自将他接来培养。他若不服，你只管关着他，叫他不停生育。"

二人对话中并无有关身份的片段，魏无羡正思考时，梦境中突然出现了金光瑶的脸。由于己方情绪激荡，共情提前解除。他背对着蓝忘机的身体，掩口大声喘息，结合此人近日反应，其身份终于有了眉目。当年秣陵苏氏名声不佳，不单有姑苏蓝氏这一层面。传闻，这苏氏宗主平生恨透了坤泽，连不慎接触都会暴跳如雷，究其缘由，似乎由于早年修炼入魔，早衰阳痿。


End file.
